


he tried

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil oneshot





	he tried

Dan’s P.O.V

I smiled down at him when I pulled away from, pressing my hips further down onto his lap. He moaned out, biting his lip. He grabbed my wrists and pushed me down onto the bed.  
I giggled, while he held my hands above my head. He kissed my nose gently and I smiled, harder. That was it, I had just realized I was in love with him.  
“I love you,” I sighed.  
“I… I love you too,” He smiled. Kissing my lips. I moaned, quietly before decided I wanted to speed things up. I used his grip on my hands to sit up and push him over, so that I was on top.  
He laughed and wrapped my legs around my waist. I ground down on his, rubbing my cock on his leg. He kissed at my neck.  
“Fuck, I’m on top,” He said.  
“No,” I stated, trying to be authoritative. I knew he was gonna get what he wanted, to liked bottoming and he liked topping, it worked out.  
“Did I ask what you thought?” He asked, turning us over again so i was lying under him and he was sitting on me. Straddling my waist as he pulled my jeans down and off, throwing them on the floor. He grabbed my dick through my boxers.  
“Daddy,” I squeaked, tangling my hands in his hair. He quickly tore his shirt off and threw it away from us. I tried harder to get closer to him. He took my shirt off as well and soon enough all our clothes were gone.  
“Mmm daddy please,” I hummed. He quickly pushed a few fingers into me stretching me quickly. He pulled his fingers out and put lube on his dick.  
I grabbed his hand just before he pushed into me. I closed my eyes in pain and squeezed his hand.  
“Shh, I got you,” He whispered. I nodded. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out. I grasped onto his waist with one hand, not letting go of his hand with my other. His speed increased and I moaned out his name.  
“Phil!”  
“It’s okay,” He whispered, pressing lips to mine. Our teeth clashed together and he started going harder. “Phil, I need to cum,” I sighed.  
“Go ahead,” He whispered. I came a few seconds before I felt him fill me with his seed. He pulled out quickly and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around him and slowly, we drifted off to sleep.


End file.
